Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having a metal post for mounting a second substrate.
Description of Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,723,834 B2 describes a POP package and a manufacturing method thereof. According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,723,834 B2, a first semiconductor package and a second semiconductor package are connected by lead lines. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.